Xavier Woods
Background Xavier Woods was an FBI Agent who was trained and educated by Chief Executive Officer Leonard Charles of the FBI. He was mentored and his first case took place back on the 19th of August, 2004. Back when Manji Fayard was a small-town broker-store criminal, Xavier Woods brought a small team of FBI to his headquarters and raided it, capturing Fayard and his gang members, imprisoning him, creating the grudge between the two. It has been established that the former Chief of Police; Dexter Davenport, and the former Mayor of NYC; Caesar Ludlow were familiar with one another. Post-Apocalypse Xavier Woods had taken up shelter in a UESCA survivor camp. It was soon invaded by hostile, human raiders inspired by the recent anarchy. He single-handedly put down all five raiders, however the military protecting the camp were killed in action. He led the four remaining camp members to the streets, hoping to find save haven. All four camp members were killed sheerly moments after leaving the camp. He was forced to run for his life, being chased by the horde who killed his followers. He led the horde to the General Post Office and devised a plan to trap them in the hall, using the stage as a vantage point to keep them at bay. Season 1 "The Mailman" Xavier was casually strolling down the GPO halls he was familiar with, en route to do another session of keeping the walkers at bay; using the stage. He saw the horde -- easily over one hundred zombies, trapped. He lowered his machete to the ground and walked along the edge of the stage, dragging his machete. The hands of the walkers desperately trying to claw their way up onto the stage were severed, and Xavier suddenly stopped, alarmed by an incoming noise. He quickly prepared himself, hearing the sound of shoes being dragged off the marble floor of the GPO. Xavier saw a walker staggering towards him. He readied his weapon and quickly dispatched the walker. Xavier wondered how the walker got free. He inspected the trapped walker horde. He quickly saw they busted down the gate. The horde would soon start pouring into the main building. Xavier ran to the main door. He bust down the barricades and left the GPO. Xavier had arrived in the main square. Xavier was surprised to see the huddle of dead bodies and walkers. He quickly killed a walker in his path and sneaked his way into central park. Xavier took in the area and saw it was empty, except for more dead bodies, and destroyed vehicles. He realized this was a key area in the military's battle for the city. Xavier looked around, and decided to head for the biggest building in sight. The Price Corporation Building. Xavier approached the doors, hearing screaming and arguing inside. He realized they were humans and drew his machete. He busted down the barricades and headed inside. Xavier took in the group, around twenty. Xavier stood at the doorway, while a snide remark was made. Drury Sharp ran down the stairs and shot the other man in the head. Drury beckoned Xavier over to him. Xavier was told about the hierarchy of this place and was strongly advised to leave the area, before he was roped in by the leader, ex-millionaire, Victor Price; but then walkers showed up, drawn by Drury's gunshot. The inexperienced survivors were panicking due to their inability to kill the threat.